ROTG: Hate in Order
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: 2nd installment of In Clepsydra: Sometimes the past is better left alone, but often it comes to us at times we don't want it to. this we all lnow and at times it does, taking a visitor with it who is most unwelcome. Follow Lucia and Jack in a new adventure where the past comes back with a intention of it's own
1. Aurora Australis

A/N

Hi guys

Here's the NeXT installment in my yet to be named series if you have any suggestions plave feel free to give a name. This part of the series aren't the longest only 8 chapters including this one has been worked on and it get updated as frequently as the other

but lean back and enjoy this NeXT part.

* * *

><p>Hate in Order<p>

Aurora Australis

Lucia had been a Guardian for a few years, when things started becoming strange again, even when she weren't there (she was mostly out on her winter duty even making the snow fall in the high places) perhaps that was why it came as a surprise, when an Aurora suddenly pierced the sky not from the North Pole, as she was used to, but a powerful one from the South. Calling the winds she flew on the southern wind to reach the pole. The use of the polar light to the south was normally a natural thing, but Lucia and Jack had found a way to use it by using their power.

Lucia had exploited the South Pole, finding a means to use it to call people mostly the Guardians to a location, which was often told; when she emitted them. So that was why she was wondering the lights as she flew from the Hintertuxner glacier and Grossglockner in Austria to the South Pole, she had a small cavern near the actual Pole, not the middle of the Pole, which Humans had pointed out. This cavern had the most necessary things like Medical supplies, after all she was trained in that, only one of the Guardians knew, but he encouraged her to tell the rest, which she hadn't something's were nice to keep hidden until it was needed.

.~*~.

"Hello!" she called, as she landed staff in hand. She lifted her Hourglass trying to figure out, what was wrong, but it was not moving or vibrating, as she was used to it instead gave off a bright light, which she wasn't used to it doing, "Is someone here?"

"Lu…" a voice came, Lucia swirled around her hair wiping the hair, as she tried to locate the talker, her hourglass glowing brighter, "luci…"

Lucia finally located the person and blamed herself for a minute, before sprinting over, "Jack!" she cried out of concern, as she saw the fellow Guardian and Winter spirit Laying on the ground. His legs covered in wounds just like his face and arms what had happened to him? "Jack, oh my god. We must get you to Santoff Claussen!"

Jack stopped her, as she lifted the Hourglass, he placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head before closing his eyes passing out. Lucia was left frowning at what had happened? She decided to listen to what Jack had wanted and that was not going to Santoff Claussen or even think of getting help form there, as she saw it.

She got him into sitting position against her, before taking her arms in under his and grabbed his arm, noting the weather was getting bad, even if they were Winter Spirits; the weather was still something they had to watch for. Lucia had more than once taken a beating, when she underestimated the wind, but now it more seemed like the gathering winds and clouds was creating conditions, that made it impossible to find the two Spirits.

What the snout had happened?

.~*~.

Jack woke up to an unfamiliar feeling, it was gentle warmth, that he could handle for a minute. He just lay savoring the feeling, before he opened his one eye, looking at Lucia, who was sitting with closed eyes and holding her hands over his right arm. He took her a bit closer in; her hair was gently bashing in the waves she was using, she wasn't wearing her sweater, which he realized it was covering him the best it could, where was his Hoodie?

"Lucia…" he began opening his other eye, but Lucia shook her head, what was she doing? He managed to tilt his head, seeing that her hands were glowing in a silver light, making him realize; she was using her center to heal. Lucia, that still was an enigma in some ways, was using her power like that, "how?"

"Jack, if you keep trying to break my concentration, this is going to take too long, I'm already at my point" Lucia said, taking in a deep breath, he kept silent watching her. It wasn't long, before she stopped opening her eyes, placing her hands in her lap, "how do you feel?"

"like I've been run down by a snowplow" Jack said sarcastically, Lucia merely smiled knowing, it had happened. In fact it had happened to both of them before, which was why she had been investigating the use of healing. Sure she could wrap and bandage wounds, but she had always wanted to be able to heal, "what about you?"

"I'm tired," she admitted, "you were out for a few days, so I decided to try and ease your pain by using my center."

Jack lifted his arm, "what was wrong?"

"broken arm, misplaced knee, heavy bruising on your back, the list goes on your rib in the back almost fractured completely and broke when I moved you," Lucia explained, "it's going to take time, even with me using my center. Some thing's need time, not healing the way i do it"

Jack leaned his head back, "since when have you been able to do this?" he then asked Lucia let out a small sigh with a smile, "I mean; when did you learn it?"

"partly North, the time then Bunny had troubles with his leg after the sleigh failed," Lucia explained, Jack smiled remembering the Easter Bunny's look, when he was told to stay lying for a few days, "i watched North i have an interest in medicine and the like, North showed me how to do it. We learned, that even with Winter Magic, i could heal just a beneficial side effect from having Belief as your Center"

Jack nodded at her explanation, feeling his eyes begin to close Lucia noticed, "sleep Jack, your body is still in a lot of pain and like i said it will take a long time"

"if I'm in pain, then why can't I…" then it hit him, the gentle warmth was Lucia's Center, that was why she was so tired, not only was she healing him, she was also keeping the pain at bay for the time being.

Lucia began to gasp, her strength was ebbing away, but she would wait until he slept, "Lucia," she lifted her head looking into Jacks concerned eyes, "where is my Hoodie?"

"Just go to sleep, Jack, I'll be fine" she said, watching him, he wasn't convinced, but closed his eyes letting sleepiness claim him, as Lucia sensed this she withdrew most of her power.

She sat back against the wall, looking out at the blizzard behind the 'door', she had made. She could almost swear she heard bells and calling voices, but in the end it was only the howling wind that did it

"i'll look at your Hoodie in a little while " she said taking another Sweater forward folding it together ,lying down next to Jack taking him in a bit, she failed to notice Sandy who came in.

He had been wondering about the weather, as he had passed from South Africa to South America. With Jack mostly healed, he couldn't see how injured he had been, but decided to give the two some dreams to last them a few days even dusting them with enough sand to do so.

* * *

><p>Leave a fav, follow or a review appreciate them all!<p> 


	2. Aurora Arcanum

A/N

**Uploaded the wrong chapter sorry Guys!**

Hi

New Chapter of Hate in Order

Me: 3 followers, 2 favorites and 2 reviews weh! all i...

Jack *drops in through the window*: Wow wow Shadigan

Me *looks up at him*: Oh Hi Jack what are you doing here?

Jack: Just out spreading Winter and was looking in Lucia is busy else where

Me: Yes she took of to find you and tell you about the next story.

Jack: so she forgot to mention it in the passing i guess.

Me: Okay Disclaimers is yada yada yada yada yada yada don't own yada yada yada yada. Only claiming ownership of various and some OC's and the story.

* * *

><p>Okay, the story will update along the way it isn't totally complete but I'll do my best like i always do, so enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Hate in Order<p>

Aurora Arcanum

Lucia said in a kneeling position looking at Jack, who was eating some food, she had been able to get from a Spring Spirit, that she was friends with besides from Hatima and Sophia, "so how are you feeling?"

"Better" he said, looking at her, "but am I well enough in your eyes?"

Lucia gently touched the places, she had healed bones and other things. He flinched as she came across one place, she had recently helped heal, "not fully Frosty," she said with a grin teasing him a bit, "a few more days, I need to go somewhere in the meantime"

"Oh, where?" Jack asked curiously, Lucia was looking into a book trying to hide her face, as she had an unreadable look on it.

So what could the other do than lie, even though she hated it, "Oh, my friends asked me to help them with something up north" she said with a steady voice.

"Just don't go Santoff Claussen or any of the others places," Jack said urgently, Lucia frowned.

"Why?" she asked, however with the intention of going there anyway, "if I must, why can't I go there?"

Jack said nothing and leaned back, "just don't go there" he replied, falling asleep leaving Lucia to ponder and wonder over his words, what he seemingly was afraid off.

Lucia looked one last time at Jack, before she looked to the north. The mysteries were up there and she had to find out what they were.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

Lucia flew to the north; she wanted to know what was going on. She hadn't been able to get anything from Jack, who was sleeping as she left. She wasn't happy; who ever hurt Jack like that would answer to her; she had used weeks to heal Jack up properly, using much of the magic in her belief to do so.

She finally had North's Workshop in the distance, she smiled a bit, she could get her book back and hopefully some answers as well. Going faster, she only saw the boomerangs, as they were heading straight at her at first, she had dismissed them as birds, but they flew past her forcing her to dive.

Something then stroke her back, making her gasp in pain and plummet to the ground, as she lost her focus and grip on the wind, she managed to lower some of the speed, but she still crashed with a sickening crunch, knowing she had broken something. However for now she lifted her gaze seeing, both Tooth and Bunnymund looking at her in distance, bringing confusion to Lucia's facial features what was wrong?

"Why did you come back Jack?" Bunny asked with anger in his voice, Lucia pushed herself up and standing, her long hair covering her eyes, as she with further confusion looked at the two.

"Jack? Bunny you got it wrong; It's Lucia," she said with a faint smile, as she walked forward hoping that Bunny understood, but she soon had to dive away, as Boomerangs once more came flying. Lucia rolled to the side avoiding them, "Tooth Bunny, It's me Lucia! Please stop this, what is wrong?!"

Tooth stroke making Lucia avoid her again. She rose up trying to get airborne getting away from them, but she had forgotten about Bunny. His boomerangs hit her already sore back hard, making her fall forward into the snow with a gasp; he had avoided her spine, which she was happy for but for every other attack and defensive moves she had to do left her screaming and also begging.

In distance someone did hear her anguished cries of pain, begging and signs of recognition; North lifted a spyglass looking towards the zone of the one-sided fight. Lucia was using all her power to avoid the two Guardians, but failed to keep an eye on both getting hit by either Tooth's wings or Bunny's Boomerangs.

His eyes widened as he saw Lucia plummet a number of times, he grabbed his swords running towards the scene; hoping not to be too late to save an important spirit to them all.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

"Bunnymund! Tooth! What are you doing?!" a voice called, the two Guardians turned battle-ready only to see the Large Russian come running worry and concern evident. The two looked at each other, then to the Elemental/ seasonal spirit on the ground, who was groaning and moaning in pain, somehow a haze that had been over them lifted and they saw who it truly was they had attacked.

"Oh no," Tooth breathed, frozen in the air wanting to fly over to Lucia, but couldn't out of guilt. Bunny had the same; he just shook his head, dropping his Boomerangs.

"Crikey, what have we done?" Bunny whispered in terror. North moved past the two slowly, trying not to spook Lucia, who was groaning, as she lifted her head.

North was horrified, as he saw the damage on the Winter Spirit, she was bleeding from various wounds and slashes, she had bruises and her clothes were ruined, not to show or reveal anything. He heard Tooth trying to get close, but he held an arm out keeping the Fairy away, they didn't need for Lucia to be more frightened, than she already was.

Lucia had looked up after the arrival of North and saw him move slowly towards her, but she didn't want to stick around, not after what had happened. She took her chance injured and having several broken bones she got up standing with difficulty, before she limped a bit using her staff as a crouch. She then felt the wind came in picking her up from the ground and into the air while it was comforting her as it sensed her pain. North had seen her get up and had following tried to get close to her, before the Northern wind grabbed her taking her away to the safety the southern coming in as well caressing the hurt spirit, while pushing the man representing Santa Claus back away from their charge.

"Lucia!" North's voice bellowed after her, as she painfully flew vanishing fast from their view. Lucia's eyes were filled with tears off pain and betrayal, they hadn't stopped attacking her even when she screamed, who she was. They had just thought she was Jack, "Lucia, come Back!"

She ignored him too, her whole body was in serious pain, making her survival instinct kick in. Right now she needed to get away, that was all her body told her; overwriting the part of her that wanted to listen to North's voice.

The Three Guardians was watching her, as she left fearing what she would do to them, when she came around or even Jack, if he was angry enough.

"**Oh What a turn of events"**

* * *

><p>AN

Oh what a turn of events keep a look out for NeXT chapter

Jack: Lucia!

me: don't forget to leave a review I don't bite not anymore at least


	3. Aurora Auxilium

Me*Looks up from a covered hole*: where have my brain been these past few weeks?

Lucia *sitting with crossed legs beside the hole*: well a birthday, thoughts on your sister, the list is long.

Me *Looking at her*: Don't forget MInecraft I could have sworn I would never play it and when I do I'm hooked

Lucia *looks at me*: True just be happy I was here and not everyone else.

Me *goes down into the hole again*: just say the words…

Lucia *Smiling while shaking her head*: Shadigan Shinen Doesn't own any rights to Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.

Me*Grumbling*: on to the story no more comments

* * *

><p>Hate in Order 3<p>

Aurora Auxilium

Jack looked up, as the wind had called him out of the cave, he and Lucia had shared, as she had healed him. Before she left not saying, where she went, but as he spotted her in the air, he understood where she had gone. He reached up, as she nearly lost altitude and landed in his arms, she was gasping.

"Jack…" was all she said, before collapsing her body, lacking the needing adrenaline to keep it up. Jack gently laid her down, as he came into the cave, where he himself had laid just days before.

"Take it easy, Lucy" Jack said using her nickname; he had given her. She just looked at him, before slipping in unconsciousness, "okay…"

Jack began to examine her body, as gently as he could, even turning her over finding large blue bruises on her back. "Bunny's boomerangs" he concluded, he managed to narrow down most of Lucia's cuts, scrapes and Bruises to tell, that he didn't have near enough experience with this kind of work.

Lucia had, she knew more about injuries, than he had.

She had spent enough time around warzones and hospitals to pick one or two things up, she had even written it down in a book, which inconveniently was at Santoff Claussen at the North Pole and while Lucia could it all to the teeth, she wasn't awake to help him.

The only Place Lucia could get the needed treatment was so obvious, that Jack had to laugh a bit at the irony.

He had to get her to Santoff Claussen where she had gone in the first place.

**-* I'm a linebreak just ignore me *-**

The Aurora Australis penetrated the otherwise clouded skies, making Sandy frown. It had been a few weeks since he had seen it and it was used only by the two winter Spirits, that was why it was a shock to see it again, normally he would see one of the two buzz past. But now there weren't anyone, something was up and he went to investigate.

What he found wasn't what he had hoped, from the air, where he was hovering for a bit. He saw a shape only that was lying out in the open, while a second shape however quickly vanished, leaving Sandy to guess who it was.

The Dreamweaver landed close by the lying shape finding Lucia hurt, he reached up pushing her banks aside, making her open an eye to look at him, but the gaze was dulled and pained, Sandy wasn't even sure she was seeing him or registering someone was there.

Sandy frowned and used his Dreamsand to put the girl asleep, before calling his cloud and got her up on it. He looked over spotting Jack, who looked at him from the distance, Sandy was curious about why the Winter Spirit was apprehensive all of a sudden.

**-* I'm a linebreak just ignore me *-**

A few days later

Lucia had been in and out of unconsciousness, she had seen the Guardians faces, as they tried to get a response from her. She was now been more alert and taken in her surroundings, she became angry as she recognized where she was, but for how long had she been there.

As the door opened, she looked over at it, knowing who would be coming in.

Lucia tried to move on the bed, as she glared at one of three Guardians, that had come in looking at her in concern followed by the rest, all three stopped as they saw her move away from them, instead of lying still "What am I doing here?" her voice sounded with of worry and partially anger.

"An Aurora Australis was in the Sky. Sandy noticed and was concerned, Jack didn't come to your aid, so Sandy come to us" North explained, trying to show with his hands that she could relax.

Lucia frowned, knowing this couldn't be the truth, Jack had received her, why hadn't he bandaged her after the instructions in the ….

Of course how could she have been so stupid?

"I left my book here last time didn't I?" she asked out loud, North seemed surprised at the change in Subject.

"your study in medicine?"

Lucia nodded, picking up the strings; without the book Jack hadn't been able to decide on where to begin and hadn't known how hurt she was, as she passed out right away. She had only had one clear or partly clear moment, where she was looking up at a dancing sky and two golden worried eyes, meaning Jack had instigated the call for the two winter spirits, making Sandy aware. The waves of the other Aurora wasn't powerful enough to reach the North Pole and Lucia could only herself for so long maintain a visible one to spirits for a minimum of time.

Lucia looked at Guardians, calming herself a bit, "who picked me up at the south pole?" she asked, even when she knew the answer to that.

"Sandy brought you here; you have been unconscious for a few days" North said.

"sweet heart, just stay still" Tooth said flying a bit closer, Lucia backed away once more hissing in pain, "oh Lucia, what did we do?"

Lucia's eyes were cold, angry and showed a trust, which was really fragile in them. One wrong move or wrong said word would break it.

"Easy Sheila" Bunny said, his long grey ears low and his spring green eyes looking sadly at the Winter Spirit in front of them, "all we can say Lucia is; that we are sorry and something was wrong. We don't know what but it…"

Lucia's eyes stopped showing the emotions, as something occurred to her and her eyes widened, "like unknown emotions were streaming through you?" she asked.

Bunny frowned looking at her, as did Tooth and for the first time, since they came in, she relaxed a bit. But was still tense and showed one thing when one of them approached her. She only just let North close, since he hadn't hurt her, however she was watchful of the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny behind him.

"A few more Days, Lucia and you will be ready to get around" North said, she felt his hands on her back and his center healing some of the injuries done to it. He saw her turn one eye towards him, so she could watch him.

And he would never forget those warning eyes, that once more showed the fragile trust and coldness and he swore he would never break her trust. She had few she trusted and those; she gave her heart and soul to protect like her three friends, which they had yet to meet.


	4. Aurora Investigatio

Lucia *looking around*: has someone seen Shadigan?

Jack *coming from the computer*: Strange she should be around here somewhere

Lucia: Well anyways here's the NeXT chapter and if you are a bit confused about the chapter names the last Word always have something to do with the chapter all Words are Latin.

Jack*Scrathing his neck*: she had never studied Latin.

Lucia*rolling her eyes a bit*: Just go with it

Lucia/Jack: Shadigan Shinen doesn't own any rights to Rise of the guardian or any related or original Works, Plot few OC Characters are hers

?: Onwards to the chapter

* * *

><p>Hate in Order<p>

Aurora investigatio

Lucia was up and about the Guardians left her alone mostly out of guilt and knowing; she wouldn't let them be around her too much. This allowed her to try and find out what was wrong, she had a feeling. But upon till now, there hadn't been next too little to none of the trace of what she had wished to find, she then asked the Yetis, if they had noticed anything out of the usual, in the past few weeks and even going into the year and at the meetings.

Most of them shook their heads, going back to work which Lucia let them. It wouldn't do to belated Christmas, which was around the corner. She then turned to Phil, the Yeti and her had become reasonable good friends over the years and developed a bond of understanding. This one Yeti know and saw more than he was letting on, which was why Lucia chose to seek out the Yeti.

Phil was overlooking some security issues, when Lucia found him; he turned to her, as she gently asked for his attention for a few minutes. She was hovering in the air waiting for his reply even showed she could come at a later time if he was too busy for her.

"Blargh" he replied to her, giving a nod even a smile, all yetis knew what had transpired and was happy to see her up and about.

"Thanks, Phil" she said, landing on the ground, so she could talk to him, "Phil, have you noticed anything even the slightest of things in the weeks or even further back, before Jack and I was attacked separately, anything you might have pushed aside not thought that it was important?"

Phil frowned at her question; he tapped with the pencil against his forehead thinking. Lucia's face went from hope to loss, as the Yeti was taking long to think. Then as she was about to leave did his eyes lit up as something came to him he mentioned for her to follow.

"blargh blig bliag bagi" he pointed at a place, where Lucia had been so many times before the Globe Room even more he was pointing at the globe itself.

She looked at him for a bit before taking off investigating every inch off it she could she then looked in-between the lights and cracks in the globe she hovered over the European continent going over to Russia careful not to freeze the globe in anyway. North had once nearly bitten her head off, when she by mistake had frozen some places, where she was taking notes on the countries beneath. He had later apologized to her and made her promise to be careful with her winter powers which she held in better check when she was near it.

"What is this?" she mumbled, seeing the light, which was glowing a rusty bronze in the light from around her, "Phil can I borrow a magnifying glass?"

The Yeti complied coming back with a single lens Lucia glided down receiving it, "thanks Phil you're a star" she said giving him a kiss to the nose. She glided back up she saw her Hourglass lit up making it easier for her to see the light in the crack she frowned at the Bronze that was a Bronze. She moved back a bit before making the wind lift her up the hourglass was still glowing adding light to the already lit up globe that was glowing with the lights of all the children that believed. Her eyes went up as she recognized it even more gasped as she realized what was going on.

"impossible" she reigned in an emotion, that almost came to surface, calming herself enough. It wouldn't do, that emotion wouldn't do at this time, she heard Phil call her, "I'm fine, Phil. It was just my leg that hurt that was what I said Impossible to"

Phil cranked one eyebrow up looking at her, she then made her face look like she was in pain, which she actually was, and Phil held his arms up wanting to help her.

"No, thanks Phil, I have disturbed your Work enough" Lucia said gliding down bending her leg up under her, "I'll be fine the wind is here to help me"

Phil still wasn't convinced, but left her alone. Lucia held onto the magnifying glass and staff, as she glided down to her room, something wasn't right, that much she was sure off. But most important she now understood what was wrong and even more she knew who was behind it, only one Spirit had the power to do the thing, which had happened around the workshop.

Her mind was still how it was possible, she had made sure. She had almost killed herself in doing it, so how that one Spirit could have escaped the prison she had made.

Making up her mind Lucia grabbed her things not caring that some of her wounds weren't fully healed she glided up to the terrace overseeing the Globe, where Norths ladder for the Aurora Borealis was.

Lucia wasn't smiling, when she looked at the big ladder, which would call the Guardians together, if she did push it down, Sandy would be at jeopardy as well, Jack was already hunted by Tooth and Bunny. She had sensed the hate rising while she had been there they weren't far from doing the same to her only North who had seemed to be to affected very little or at least hearing her had woken him up and in return awoken the two astray Guardians at least for a little while.

She grabbed her staff flying out through the sky window, that Manny so often had come over and contacted them, but now at a New Moon he wasn't giving light and was possibly also blind to what happened back then as to things happening now.

She needed to plan together with Jack, but first there was a Guardian, she had to go and ask something off perhaps even get his help.


	5. Aurora Consilium

Lucia *looking around*: Again! Where is she?!

Jack: No Idea, the chapters up but she's not in here

Lucia *looking Down at hole*: Shadigan? *Knocking sounds in heard* are you in there?

*Grumbling sounds come from under it*

Jack: seems like she is working hard

Lucia: Well in that case Shadigan Shinen does not own Rise of the Guardians or any related media she only own plot and Ocs that are in her stories.

Jack: Onward to the chapter

* * *

><p>Aurora consilium<p>

Lucia was flying as fast as herself and the wind allowed; she needed help. There was no telling how strong he had gotten since the first time the two had met.

Met.

Lucia kringed at the word, she had already forgotten all about him, why had he turned up now? Right now, when her life finally fell together. She had acquaintances, a few believers which would grow, as she and Jack became more known, not by her misusing her Center, as she was and had tempted to do

Images of kind smiles and a promise stood through her mind.

Images of a Past that had come back to her, why now of all times did her past come, it had had many years to do so why now, when everything was beginning to brighten up, she had closer friends, a family and a… she stopped, as she thought the last word very silently.

No, she didn't have time to dwell in the past, all that mattered was getting to Jack and also to Sandy hopefully he hadn't been affected too.

Lucia soon saw the long strains of golden light, which signaled the Dreamsand; Sandy had to give children dreams. She touched a stand of it disrupting it slightly to show two persons, she bit her lips even after all this time, that was still her dream, but the shape of one of them was different, giving her a smile on her lips and feeling her heart beat a little faster.

She was surprised, when the shapes vanished to become a '?' in front of her. She blinked a bit, before turning around spotting Sandy, who waved a small cloud of sand of while he was 'talking'

"Sandy, when was the last time, you were at Santoff Claussen?" she asked quickly, a smile had been enough greeting in her haste.

Sandy frowned, but began to make symbols for her to understand, _when I brought you there._

"I see," Lucia said, "you didn't stay there for long?"

He shook his head, rubbing his shoulders to show that he hadn't felt welcome at all, like they had all been something… he couldn't remember what.

Lucia rubbed her chin, before moving it to her cheek. True if time had passed Bunny, Tooth and North was always at their respective places, while Sandy travelled just like Lucia and Jack had this year around and also for the coming season of winter. Lucia placed a hand on her forehead feeling tired, as she knew what it all meant.

It was happening again, it hadn't been more than 90 years, since she had done something about it last time.

Sandy looked at Lucia feeling her worry; he flew over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what's going on Sandy… and I need something from you…" she began, Sandy tilted his head, as she looked him straight into the eyes.

He nodded for her to continue. As she told him what she needed, his eyes were wide, but even wider when she told him, what was going on and even where she needed him to be or at least attempt to be.

Lucia flew towards Antarctica, where Jack was. He hadn't moved from their common place, they shared there; he was right now outside the cave watching, as she came in at top speed, stopping with her arms spread out to slow her down and descend, before she landed.

"Lucia, it hasn't been long, have you healed?" he said, as she came towards him.

"I have healed enough for now. Clepsydra is using my center to heal the wounds that need to" she said urgently, as she passed him walking into the cave, searching her books for a single that she knew was there, "I just need a week or two" she took a book out, shaking her head, "where is it?"

"What is up Lucia?" Jack said, as he watched her go through the books, "what are you looking for?"

"A diary, that I wrote several years ago" she replied, "for a specific year where I chased someone down after having looked for him since 1917. I defeated him, but it took longer for me to chase the spirit down and imprison him; a nasty piece of Spirit."

Lucia found the diary, opening it going through the pages, reading every word, she had written down, swallowing her every word, which she had written for her to remember, how to deal with the spirit that she knew all too well.

Very few Spirits knew about the History, not many had helped her search for the Spirit and some of those that had were dead, this she had blamed herself for.

"A spirit?" Jack said, looking at Lucia, "what kind of Spirit?"

Lucia looked at him, should she tell him or keep him in the dark a little further? No, the truth was the safest, "it's a spirit of Hate"

At least part of the truth was.

"There are several of those" Jack said, crossing his arms, he had met a few over time, some were actually nice enough, while others were a bit more evil, "can you be more specifik?"

As a part of the 'truth', Lucia shook her head, even if she knew who it was. Her heart wanted to be sure if was ignoring her thoughts. She played with her snowflake necklace, she was hiding underneath her sweater, it was offering some sort of comfort to her, and she knew Jack had one as well, but was unsure if he was carrying it.

"I never got his name" she lied, staying with her back to Jack, "but for now we have preparations to look into"

"What kind of Preparations?" Jack asked a bit shocked about Lucia's sudden seriousness.

"You will see" she said, turning back to him. Jack looked past her at the dairy, he couldn't read it due to a foreign language, but saw the clear sign, that is was an important page.

A Blue ribbon was glued to the side with a single word, he did know from the language 'Vigtigt' (important).

**A week later**

The two young Guardians was walking through a quiet Santoff Claussen, Sandy, who had kept an eye on Santoff Claussen in safe distance, had told them that the Elves and Yetis had run off a week after she had left and he had barely escaped one of the times

"What is it that makes loyal beings like the Yetis run?" Jack asked Lucia looked around her staff ready, "I mean, I have not seen fierce loyalty before, but theirs…"

"Beat anything that we know. Phil must have sensed something, just like Clepsydra did" Lucia said. Jack looked at Lucia's necklace, the Hourglass was shining in a silver color, and however soon it became a green Lucia looked down at it in surprise.

"You're mine!" a voice cried, making both spirits turn and look at a large shadow, which came, but soon hid. The two Winter Sprits stood with the back to each other, gazes flirting around every corner of the room that they were in.

Only one of them saw the attack come from the side…


	6. Aurora Odium

Me: Hi Guys NeXT chapter of Hate in Order

Lucia: where by the moon have you been?!

Me*points to hole in ground*: there.

Lucia: what? WHY?!

Me: none of your Business

Jack*offScreen*: she has begun a new story outside this one.

Lucia*Hurries off to him*: WHAT?!

Me: I do not own any media related to Rise of the Guardians, the plot, various OC's and fictional Places do. *Jumps into hole sealing it*

Lucia: Get Back up Here!

Hatima: Let's just go onwards

* * *

><p>Aurora Odium<p>

Lucia saw the attacking Bunny before Jack did. She gathered all the magic she could muster in one go, sending the Pooka into the wall. Ice spreading across his limbs to the wall only leaving his head free, "Let me go this instant!" he cried blinking angrily at the two.

Jack turned, as Lucia had sent the Ice into Bunny and he had to hide a smile, Bunny was hanging upside down, "Lucia, I'm warning you!" Bunny said Lucia looked at Jack "Jack?"

"We are here to find out what is wrong Bunny" Jack said walking over placing a hand on the Guardians face, "Lucia, the Dreamsand Sandy gave us"

Lucia pulled out the small bag, Sandy had made it concentrated to knock out the Guardians for a short few hours to a few days, "no Lucia, don't, please I'll…" Bunny said as he realized, what she was going to do she looked at Bunny for a second.

Lucia came closer kneeling, she got close to the Pooka's ear whispering something to him. His eyes went wide, but before he could say anything, did Lucia blow the sand into his eyes making him fall asleep.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, as Lucia got up putting the bag away.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with at the moment Jack," Lucia said looking at him, he saw the promise of telling later and nodded.

As Lucia and Jack had ventured forth into the silent place, Tooth had come attacking them as the next, but she was given a similar treatment even a few of the small fairies, that had accompanied her and when they faced North, both Spirits had used their power to freeze him to the wall, before Lucia had blown Dreamsand into their eyes.

Jack by now had seen Lucia's eyes become determined and hard; it seemed to him like she was trying to contain herself from some emotion, which she actually wanted to feel. His eyes shot up; as he remembered some of the few things, Lucia was really hard at getting;

That was to hate someone and also to get angry.

"Odium!" Lucia cried very suddenly, while looking around the Globe room. Jack looked at her in confusion, who was Odium? "Come out here, you creep!"

Jack frowned, why was Lucia saying things like she was happy and not angry? "Ah you noticed Lucia. Nice to see you still remember"

Lucia turned unimpressed, as a grey fog appeared behind the two winter spirits, "don't get angry and don't above all hate anything he says, no matter how hard it is" Lucia whispered to Jack, who looked at her in confusion.

The fog dissolved leaving a man in a grey suit, white shirt underneath and a black tie. His skin was pale nearing the tone of Pitch, his hair however was as white as theirs, lacking Lucia's silver locks and Jacks grey, his eyes were pure white, but still seeing as he turned his head towards the two. He was well-kept in any way he was leaning against the wall behind them, giving off a bright smile at the sight of Lucia.

"Been a long time Lucia, what… no wait not what… when was it again the Russian revolution in 1917?" he said in a soft voice, that gave Jack the chills, which was much for a winter spirit.

"Russian revolution?" Jack said, Lucia merely shrugged.

"yes my snow my time. I held that guy off from trying to induce hate on some adults to kill children, couldn't stop him from making people kill the Royal family" Lucia said acting calm, "he fed of my hate for him and everything he was doing, it took me a while to figure it. I finally captured him 4 years later"

"Oh, your Hatred for me was so wonderful!" Odium said, "But now I hear you are friends with the Guardians, does that mean you have no time to play around with me?"

Lucia placed a small frown on her face, "Play?" she repeated looking mischievous just like Jack could. Jack even looked at her, was she trying to avoid getting angry and hate the person in front of her, "I don't remember it as a game, since it was more a charade."

Odium's smile faded at her words, she smiled at him, and then Odium began talking in a language, that Jack frowned at.

"What is he saying" Lucia stood in front of him, replying in the same, "Lucia?"

She looked back at him for a second.

"i thought you still loved me," Odium said with a kind voice, that made Jacks heart stop Love? Suddenly something in him was aflame; Lucia turned a split second too late to notice Odium's words influence on Jack.

_"Don't get angry and don't above all hate anything he says, no matter what it is" _her words crossed Jacks mind a spilt second to late, as Hate towards both came. He swung his staff at Lucia, who barely got out of the away, almost dropping her staff in the process.

Ice and Frost were soon flying through the area, Lucia defending herself trying to reason with Jack, saying the words didn't mean anything. But little did it help, Jack still attacked with the same ferocity, she often stole a gaze over at Odium, who seemed to enjoy the hate, he was sucking up. If this lasted any longer, she wouldn't be able to do something about him, onetime her gaze was too long and Jack kicked the staff out of her hand.

"Jack, snap out of it!" Lucia cried, as Jack attacked her. She jumped and glided just to avoid the other winter spirit. She felt his ice on her legs but she luckily still wore her boots, even if Jack had managed to pursue her to leave them behind sometimes. She slipped out of the boots, looking around; she spotted her staff with the small bag on it, "this is going to hurt more on me than you"

She jumped for the staff, as ice came at her. She focused her very core of ice and frost like she had done with the others. Beginning to cry, she couldn't believe, she would do what she was about to do. She grabbed her staff rolling pointing the staff at Jack, but he was coming running at her, making her run forward taking her hand into the bag.

She moved her arm in an arch hitting Jacks eyes. He stumbled backwards and she got close whispering into his ear, before she sent him flying. He hit the wall followed by Winter Magic, which set him fast in the same position as Bunny, he blinked at Lucia seeing the tears and her mouth moving whispering the same words she had said into his ear.

"I don't love him… I love you"


End file.
